<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>another day by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410286">another day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever'>thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Own Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>another stomach ache</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>another day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>do i feel bad about it? yes</p><p>do i regret it? 1000% </p><p>do i still read and dissect it, word by word, being the biggest hypocrite? absolutely </p><p>can i fix it? i fucking wish</p><p>~~~</p><p>i understand her. i understand what she writes, better than my own thoughts. that’s how much time i spend on her page. which is shit. it should be:</p><p>“fuck her” “i got the girl, suck my dick” “i got the better end of the deal and we all know it” “you’re better than her” </p><p>so why the fuck isn’t it like that? </p><p>i feel like shit. i was a shitty person, and i don’t like how it feels (is this narcissistic? i should worry about how it feels for her and her, but i don’t. i’m selfish)</p><p>i wonder what she’s doing. she definitely saw my text, where i fucked up and let it slip. </p><p>~please never fall in love again- Ollie MN~ </p><p>that song makes me cry over the first chords. i’m scared to loose her, i’m scared to introduce her to my extended family and then her get bored and leave. she promises she won’t, but i don’t even know half the things she already promised to her and broke. </p><p>i don’t write this to make her feel bad, i don’t know why i write these in the first place actually. it’s shitty, she reads it and feels like shit, which is the last thing i want. but here i am, typing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>why am i so fucked up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>why am i just wrong?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>idk. i’ll just drown my thoughts in green tea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>